homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102515-News Of Humanity's End! What A Shock!
cascadingCourtier CC began pestering gratuitousCalibrations GC at 00:23 -- 12:23:31 GC: yo 12:23:45 CC: Hey human 12:24:00 CC: Lara, right? 12:24:04 GC: we doin that? aiight 12:24:12 CC: Doing what? 12:24:17 GC: yeah howd u know 12:24:23 GC: idk just callin each other human 12:24:43 CC: Hooray for more people out of the loop 12:25:00 CC: Yeah, I called you human because you are 12:25:02 CC: And I'm not 12:25:08 CC: to be straight forward 12:25:09 GC: aiight 12:25:13 GC: so ur like some alien 12:25:14 GC: cool 12:25:29 CC: Yeah, called Trolls 12:25:44 GC: wow 12:25:50 GC: idk how to respond to that 12:26:22 GC: but aside from ur totally obvious alien status 12:26:30 GC: whats this loop 12:26:36 GC: and how am i out of it 12:26:37 CC: Well, casual dismissal could be a bad way to take this 12:26:55 CC: I mean, probably the right way, considering lack of context 12:27:01 CC: Anyway 12:27:08 CC: The loop 12:27:14 CC: you heard mention of that game? 12:27:25 CC: You humans have been calling it Sburb 12:27:29 GC: oh 12:27:31 GC: yeah 12:27:34 CC: Yeah 12:27:34 GC: i heard it was real boring 12:27:37 CC: It's about that 12:27:48 CC: something tells me it's gonna be anything but 12:27:56 CC: That something being someone 12:27:56 GC: who knows 12:28:04 CC: that someone telling me a good deal about it 12:28:23 GC: ah 12:28:28 CC: A good deal about surviving it 12:28:36 GC: yes 12:28:49 GC: i too could not survive the number of rpgs ive played 12:28:57 GC: the feels were simply too much 12:29:15 CC: Yeah, there'll be feels alright 12:29:31 CC: Okay, enough indirectness though 12:29:39 CC: Please don't do the casual dismissal thing 12:29:58 GC: aiight yo 12:30:08 CC: When you play the game, the end of the world will happen simultaneously 12:30:32 GC: i dont know if i should react seriously or not 12:30:47 CC: I would recommend seriously 12:30:51 CC: Because I am serious 12:31:14 CC: Sorry to drop the bomb, but it's true, believe me or no 12:31:22 GC: aiight 12:31:27 CC: Shit, I'm Nyarla 12:31:27 GC: so if ur serious then 12:31:34 GC: i dont really care? i mean i do care but 12:31:35 CC: Nyarla Aesona 12:31:37 GC: i dont like humanity 12:31:44 GC: also u already know my name 12:31:50 CC: Yeah 12:31:51 GC: nya 12:31:59 CC: Nya? 12:32:01 GC: Nya 12:32:04 GC: thats ur nickname 12:32:07 GC: Nya 12:32:50 CC: Uhh, Nya...rla 12:33:23 CC: ...anyway 12:33:39 GC: like a cat 12:33:40 CC: So uhh, you're taking that end of your species thing casually 12:33:50 CC: Oh, yeah 12:33:58 CC: I guess Meowbeasts do say that 12:34:20 CC: However I am far from a meowbeast 12:34:28 GC: idk 12:34:38 GC: some people have called meowbeasts the demons of the planet 12:34:44 GC: shit i meant cats 12:34:48 GC: fuck now u got me doin it 12:35:03 CC: Just how they're called here, I guess 12:35:12 CC: I only learned you have them earlier 12:35:24 CC: We actually have a lot of parallels, it's weird 12:35:36 GC: thats cool 12:35:38 GC: parallels 12:35:39 CC: Like we both have a Troll Will Smith 12:35:48 GC: i 12:35:49 CC: Except yours isn't a Troll 12:35:51 GC: idk who will smill is 12:36:18 CC: Isn't he a famous actor? 12:36:40 CC: On my planet he's famous for his show the The Thresh Prince 12:36:40 GC: i think so? but i dont bother remembering actors by their real names only by their movie names 12:38:14 GC: wasnt that a 12:38:15 GC: tv show? 12:38:42 CC: Uhhh, "Troll Will Smith is a green-blooded threshecutioner cadet who sasses up the bluebloods in his flaysquad pretty good. they're really snobby, but Troll Will Smith shows them all how to loosen up" 12:38:54 CC: That's the title of it 12:39:19 GC: huh 12:39:22 GC: here its just called 12:39:25 GC: the fresh prince of bel air 12:39:47 CC: Yeeeah, that what's the human name way 12:39:53 CC: wasp* 12:39:58 GC: wasp? 12:40:07 CC: was 12:40:11 CC: wasp 12:40:21 GC: yes 12:41:08 GC: but aside from awesome parallels between worlds 12:41:25 GC: the end of humanity 12:41:32 GC: but ill live 12:41:40 CC: With hope, yes 12:41:50 GC: because of a game that barely anyone wants to play because they read it was super fuckin boring 12:41:51 CC: You and a bit more than a handful of other humans 12:42:10 CC: Yeah, damn shame it didn't get better reviews 12:42:11 GC: i should be surprised 12:42:12 GC: and i kinda am 12:42:19 CC: Maybe more people would be players 12:42:33 GC: too bad people love going based on reviews 12:42:45 CC: Maybe then it wouldn't be down to 8 people to carry on your culture 12:42:54 CC: I mean, there are 12 on my side 12:43:01 CC: but we weren't even told of it 12:43:02 GC: shit theres definitely gonna be crossbreeding of some sort in the far future 12:43:25 CC: Whoa there, human 12:43:29 CC: A bit too forward 12:43:33 GC: no not between like 12:43:35 GC: races 12:43:46 GC: i mean 12:43:47 GC: species 12:44:31 CC: Yeah, I don't know anything about that 12:44:59 CC: I'm not even sure if we're meant to coexist 12:45:03 GC: probably not 12:45:17 GC: who knows though 12:45:32 GC: maybe if i end up fucking things up i can say with confidence 12:45:43 CC: Maybe 12:45:44 GC: one out of 8 people constantly fuck up so its okay 12:45:53 CC: Nice 12:46:02 CC: That's been me on my side of things apparently 12:46:18 CC: I think I've got my act together though 12:46:28 CC: Part of why I'm even here 12:46:36 CC: Making sure you humans do too 12:46:48 CC: And are informed about, y'know, impending doom 12:46:59 GC: could you gimme a clue on the game itself? 12:47:06 GC: other than 12:47:10 GC: bringer of impending doom 12:47:12 GC: anddddd 12:47:18 GC: im p sure a game of life and death 12:47:28 CC: Where to start? 12:47:37 CC: I'm not even sure about how we play the game yet 12:47:44 CC: buuut 12:47:50 CC: Our planets die 12:48:04 CC: We get shunted off to a place called The Medium 12:48:21 CC: Where we get new planets 12:48:34 CC: From there on is a mystery to me 12:48:39 CC: I could have asked 12:48:43 CC: I wasp a bit too occupied 12:48:49 CC: Learning about the enemies there 12:49:00 GC: well i know sburb is an rpg 12:49:09 GC: maybe we get on these planets to complete some sort of 12:49:21 GC: standardized quest laid out specifically to fit our characters 12:49:25 GC: the characters being us 12:49:43 CC: Huh, maybe 12:49:46 CC: Sounds reasonable 12:50:00 CC: We're probably gonna have some interference though 12:50:06 GC: if the rpg is made to be an unconventional rpg than the rpg characters would be us 12:50:17 GC: you, me, the other trolls, and the other humans whom ive yet to contact 12:50:19 GC: because i dont know them 12:50:56 GC: which would allow a character from one 12:51:01 GC: uh 12:51:06 GC: hmmm 12:51:09 GC: lets call it a session 12:51:28 GC: would be able to contact another? it would be possible im assuming since this is happening??????? 12:51:29 GC: idk 12:51:33 GC: if im wrong in any way tell me 12:51:39 GC: i just like making theories about things 12:52:25 GC: wait 12:52:27 GC: interference? 12:53:02 CC: Yup 12:53:10 GC: from what? 12:53:51 CC: Past players who are still inside the game for whatever reason 12:53:57 CC: And maybe each other 12:54:12 CC: I wasp once told we'd be facing each other 12:54:14 GC: oh 12:54:15 GC: joy 12:54:20 CC: Still haven't been told otherwise 12:54:35 CC: But the one who did tell, sure didn't tell me 12:55:28 GC: well 12:55:33 GC: thats a bridge to burn when i cross it 12:55:50 CC: You may have been set up to get killed 12:55:57 CC: Really no reaction? 12:56:15 GC: uh 12:56:25 GC: i guess if you want 12:56:29 GC: oh no 12:56:33 GC: ohhhhhhhhh no 12:56:35 GC: death 12:56:50 GC: sorry im just not really afraid of death 12:57:30 CC: Pfft 12:57:47 GC: well i guess i am? 12:57:53 GC: but death is an inevitable part of mortality 12:58:02 GC: whether by natural or unnatural causes 12:58:07 GC: i will always die, one way or another 12:58:10 CC: True enough 12:58:21 CC: The only thing I know I know for sure is we can die here 12:58:30 GC: naturally 12:58:46 CC: Still got to avoid it though 12:58:53 CC: Species on the line and all 12:59:09 GC: i suppose 12:59:27 GC: maybe ill feel the intense pressure of all of humanity on my shoulders once i actually enter the game 12:59:42 CC: Maybe so 12:59:59 CC: I already feel the weight of trollkind on my shoulders 01:00:08 CC: Not as heavy as my own horns, hehe 01:00:30 GC: and you have horns 01:00:31 GC: cool 01:01:08 GC: right now things seem p chill 01:01:17 CC: Yeah 01:01:23 CC: I almost don't know what to say 01:01:29 CC: I expected resistance 01:01:34 GC: why? 01:01:38 CC: And having to talk you into it 01:01:41 CC: Not sure 01:01:41 GC: i mean if shit is supposed to happen its gonna happen 01:01:49 CC: The other humans didn't wanna believe at first 01:01:51 GC: and if its true than its true and whatever u know? 01:02:07 CC: That's what I'm saying 01:02:10 GC: and if its not than whatever its not gonna effect my everyday life if the world doesnt end cause of a fuckin game that got a bad review 01:02:19 CC: Either play along and be proven right or wrong 01:02:25 CC: Or don't and the same happens 01:02:42 GC: plus this seems like a fun way to spend my day 01:03:07 CC: Glad someone's entertained 01:03:12 CC: I'm more stressed than anything 01:04:11 GC: i can tell 01:04:18 CC: I mean, I'm a businesstroll 01:04:23 CC: end of the world is bad for business 01:04:32 GC: or is it 01:04:38 GC: i mean if you find some shit that no one else has 01:04:39 CC: Yes? 01:04:41 GC: doesnt that 01:04:48 GC: artificially raise the value a shit ton? 01:05:10 CC: Yeah, but with 20 people left is anyone going to buy shit? 01:05:15 CC: Plus, I have friends 01:05:19 CC: Lots of them 01:05:28 CC: And only a handful are gonna make it 01:06:24 GC: ah 01:06:31 GC: then business is truly in the shithole for you 01:07:42 CC: Yup 01:08:04 GC: damn 01:08:06 GC: sucks for you 01:08:26 GC: hey if our species do meet up maybe we can switch shit and sell it for lots of money 01:08:36 GC: i sell troll shit you sell human shit 01:08:59 CC: Pfft, that could be a thing 01:09:03 CC: What's money worth though? 01:09:22 CC: And that's if we even have lots of currency left 01:09:48 CC: I mean, our entire hives will be transported 01:09:56 GC: hives 01:10:07 GC: im assuming you mean our houses 01:10:09 GC: aka the place we live in 01:10:11 CC: Ye 01:10:14 CC: Living space 01:10:21 GC: well 01:10:21 GC: shit 01:10:37 CC: Shit? 01:10:39 GC: i live in a fucking condo 01:10:45 GC: do you know how many people live 01:10:48 GC: in a fucking condo? 01:11:12 CC: Condo? 01:11:17 GC: it's an apartment 01:11:26 GC: it's a place where numerous people can live in numerous 01:11:26 CC: Oooh 01:11:26 GC: uh 01:11:29 GC: small hives? 01:11:30 CC: Ooooh 01:11:38 CC: Yeah, shit 01:11:43 GC: but they're all connected as one huge building 01:11:53 CC: Yeah, I know what they are 01:12:05 CC: you should probably know that you can't take them with you 01:12:13 GC: hahaha yeah i know 01:12:17 CC: apparently who ever isn't a player is like, doomed to die 01:12:32 CC: Hell, we're probably doomed too 01:12:47 GC: probably 01:12:49 GC: who knows tho 01:12:52 GC: dont know til u live it 01:12:58 GC: or 01:12:59 GC: die from it 01:13:54 GC: well we're i think 01:13:57 GC: 2 floors? 01:14:06 GC: and luckily there's only about 10 people on each floor 01:16:03 GC: but aside from that 01:16:05 GC: what now? 01:16:20 GC: was this time to be spent with you trying to convince me the reality of this world ending life changing game? 01:16:38 CC: Yeah it wasp 01:16:55 CC: That plus a little more disclosure about it 01:17:00 CC: Depending on how too thinkg 01:17:01 GC: oooo 01:17:05 CC: things* 01:17:08 GC: disclosure? 01:17:49 CC: Yeah 01:18:00 CC: A rundown on what's going down 01:18:32 CC: Though, I don't even know where to start with that 01:18:49 GC: we can split it up into topics if thatll help 01:18:49 CC: Well, first up 01:18:51 GC: it usually helps me 01:19:05 CC: Huh 01:19:18 CC: Well, first topic, I guess 01:19:23 CC: Don't trust Jack 01:19:36 CC: One of your teammates 01:19:50 CC: Because he's not one of your teammates 01:20:02 CC: I don't know how he got out of the game 01:20:08 CC: But he plans to reenter 01:20:17 CC: Not sure what he wants 01:20:23 CC: Aside from us dead 01:20:28 GC: Jack 01:20:29 CC: At least, me in partocular 01:20:32 GC: lol 01:20:34 CC: Apparently 01:21:12 CC: Yeah, Jack isn't a human to start with 01:21:18 CC: Not a troll either 01:21:37 CC: He's one of those "Ex" players 01:21:47 GC: ex-jack 01:21:48 GC: got it 01:22:53 CC: That wasp quick 01:22:58 CC: You trust me, then? 01:23:04 GC: i dont trust you 01:23:17 GC: but youre kinda the only source of info i have right now? 01:23:21 GC: so its better than nothing 01:23:42 CC: Rock and a hard place I guess 01:23:59 GC: pretty much 01:24:10 CC: I'd recommend talking up some of your teammates 01:24:17 CC: I can at least say you should be trusting them 01:24:26 CC: Save the one who's not your teammate 01:24:29 CC: Of course 01:24:53 GC: of course 01:24:55 GC: but 01:24:59 GC: i dont know any of my teammates 01:26:26 CC: Wow, damn 01:26:38 CC: Tell you what 01:26:42 GC: what 01:27:02 -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file playerlisthumansonly.txt -- 01:27:17 CC: Your team 01:27:44 GC: aiight 01:27:45 GC: cool 01:28:43 GC: so what am *i* supposed to do with this? 01:29:06 CC: Message them 01:29:13 CC: See how they're taking things 01:29:23 CC: do a trust exercise? 01:29:34 CC: It's up to you 01:30:14 CC: It's probably best you get to know the ones you'll be carrying on your species with 01:31:03 CC: Don't you think? 01:31:32 GC: i guess 01:31:42 GC: aiight ill give it a try 01:33:23 CC: Yeah, you've got my handle now, so you can actually reach me back -- cascadingCourtier CC changed their mood to ECSTATIC -- 01:33:49 CC: If you do find yourself trusting me, I guess I've got a bit of knowledge on this stuff 01:34:05 GC: aiight 01:35:12 CC: I'd recommend talking to the Arch human 01:35:40 CC: I'm pretty sure they found themselves shoulder deep in game shenanigans 01:35:50 CC: Oh wow, that wasp rude of me 01:36:17 GC: arch 01:36:19 GC: sounds cool 01:37:18 CC: I've got to go for now though, dropship to drop in on 01:37:23 GC: aiight 01:37:26 GC: peace alien dude 01:37:32 CC: Later, human -- cascadingCourtier CC ceased pestering gratuitousCalibrations GC at 01:37 -- Category:Lara Category:Nyarla